


Jealousy

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Braun comes home from being on the road and finds you in another wrestler’s shirt.





	Jealousy

I knew it was petty. I knew that being this angry over Braun having time to tweet something but not answer the phone was stupid. I knew that he was busy, that he probably had that tweet already typed up, just ready to send as soon as it was time for him to. But he was supposed to be on the way home, and I just wanted him to tell me what time I could expect him to be walking through the door.

Even though I knew it was dumb, I was livid. I was so pissed off. So I did the only thing I knew to do. Usually, I would always wear Braun’s ‘Monster among us’ shirt to bed. He liked it, liked knowing I was wearing it. But tonight, I opted for Seth’s ‘Kingslayer’ shirt instead. I slid on some cute lacy underwear underneath it, deciding to sit on the couch and wait for Braun to come home.

I knew Braun would be upset. He’s not often jealous, not about things you would think he would be. But he absolutely hated it when I wore someone else’s shirt, especially now that he had one of his own. But I was feeling weird, had been the whole time he was gone for work this week. And him not answering the phone was the last straw.

So there I sat, sprawled out on the couch in the outfit I knew would get Braun the most upset.

======================

“Oh, hey. You’re home,” I greeted Braun, barely looking up from my phone.

“Hey!” He sounded excited, his bag thumping onto the floor by the door as he made his way into the apartment. “You didn’t have to wait up for me.”

“Well, I decided I would. You must be exhausted. Let’s go to bed.” I stood from the couch, straightening my shirt before looking up at him.

Braun’s eyes were narrowed, his head cocked to the side. I shot him a smile before attempting to move past him, his large arm shooting out to stop me in my tracks.

“What’s this?” he asked, fingers in the material of my shirt.

“The shirt I plan on sleeping in,” came my easy reply.

“Don’t you usually sleep in one of mine?” Braun’s voice had lowered as we spoke, his eyes darker.

“I just wanted a change of scenery,” I shrugged, smirking as Braun’s other arm came around to pull me into him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just what I said.”

Braun didn’t say anything, his fingers just tightening on my shirt. It was silent as his eyes met mine, an obvious war going on in his head. Either ask me what the issue was or just act on it. I wasn’t too sure which one I’d rather deal with. Him asking me what my issue was meant I’d have to deal with sounding incredibly insecure. Braun just acting on his jealousy definitely meant that my cute lace underwear would end up ripped to pieces on the floor.

In the end, Braun made the decision for me. He brought both hands to my waist, pulling me into his chest as his eyes darkened even more, still focused on mine. “I wonder where this attitude of yours came from,” Braun wondered aloud, hands shoving my shirt up my body.

“Maybe you should ask yourself that question,” I replied easily, unflinching even as my shirt was ripped over my head.

“Maybe you should drop the attitude.” Braun’s eyes fell to the tiny pair of underwear I had on before meeting my own. “What are these?” His voice was strained, grip tight on my hips.

“If you can’t tell what a pair of underwear looks like then we obviously have a lot of work to do,” I replied, voice bored.

But I was anything but.

Braun’s eyes darkened to a nice shade of near black, his breathing labored. And that’s when I knew I had hit all the right buttons. I knew that when he opened his mouth again, his voice would hit an obscenely low register, commands spilling from his lips in a constant stream. And he didn’t disappoint.

“Is this any way to greet me when I come home?” Braun asked, head cocked to the side. “An attitude, wearing someone else’s shirt with barely anything on underneath. Don’t seem right, does it?”

“N-no sir,” I whispered, a shiver running up my spine. This was just what I needed. Braun in his dominant role, giving me a little bit of order, putting things into perspective for me. It would get me out of this weird mood I’d been in all week, make me think clearly again.

“Knees,” Braun said, a command I understood all too easily. I dropped to my knees, glancing up at him through my lashes, my lips set into a firm pout. “No pouting. You did this to yourself.” And then his pants were undone, around his thighs with his boxers. He gathered my hair up in one of his rough hands, pulling me towards his hard length. I opened my mouth wide as my face neared his hips, the head of his cock brushing against my bottom lip.

Then his hands moved quickly, the whole length of his dick in my throat, my nose brushing against his pelvis. I sputtered underneath him, reaching for his thighs to steady myself as he started thrusting his hips. I whimpered around his length, squeezing my legs together as I felt myself get more and more turned on. I ached for some friction, something, anything, but I knew if I was caught with my fingers on my clit now, I’d be in trouble.

But then again, trouble was what I was after.

I left one hand on Braun’s thighs, the other traveling between my legs, bypassing the skimpy material of my underwear. Braun wasn’t looking down at me, his head thrown back as he kept thrusting his hips, hands still controlling my head. I moaned around his dick, my fingers rubbing against my clit. That’s what caught his attention, his head snapping down to look at me. Before I knew it, I was pulled up from my position in front of him, Braun’s hands grabbing hold of my wrists.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” His voice was calm, that dominant tone very much alive.

I had to remind myself to keep a straight face instead of smiling with my little victory as I answered him. “No sir.”

Braun didn’t say anything in reply, instead kicking his pants off completely and moving us around to the back of the couch, pushing me face down against the back cushions. I arched my back, pressing my ass further up into the air while Braun’s hands ghosted over my skin.

“How many?” he mused. I wiggled my ass back against his hand and he raised his hand, smacking my ass. It was a warning shot, a teasing promise of what was to come. “Fifteen sounds good,” he answered himself, hands once more ghosting over the skin of my ass.

And then it started.

Braun’s slaps against my ass were timed extremely well, pressure increasing with each landing of his palm against me. By the time he hit ten, I was writhing underneath him, a whimpering mess. My hands were clenched around the top of the couch cushion, hand cramping with how tight I was holding on. And I loved every second of it.

The last five smacks were hard, rough, one right after the other. When he was satisfied, Braun’s hands once more went to stroking my ass softly, fingers barely there over the sensitive flesh. I whined, my hands finally relaxing against the couch.

“Should I just leave it at that?” Braun asked again, a question I know I shouldn’t answer. “Leave you just like this, make you ache for it?” He slipped his fingers underneath the lace of my underwear, finding my entrance quickly, sucking in a breath when he felt how wet I was. “Or have you learned your lesson?” By now, his voice was more strained, fingers rough against my clit.

“Please,” I begged, finally speaking up. “I need - I need it, please.” I knew how desperate I sounded, knew how pathetic my voice sounded, but I was past the point of caring. I needed him, and if I had to be desperate to get him, then so be it.

Braun paused for a moment, his fingers stilling against my clit. In a flash, he removed his hand and I had to hold in a distressed sound, had to stop myself from begging for him again. And then my underwear was ripped right off of my legs, the lace surely in small scraps in Braun’s giant hand.

Before I could say anything, before I could prop myself back up against the cushions, Braun slid all the way into me, rocking me forward harshly. I cried out, the force of my hips hitting the couch knocking the breath out of me. My hands scrambled for purchase on the back of the couch, readying myself for Braun’s movements.

He had one hand tight on my hip, fingers digging into my skin, the other reaching up for my neck, arching my body obscenely against the couch. His grip on my throat was looser than that on my hips. But just barely.

The rhythm he started up was harsh, the head of his cock brushing against my G-spot on every movement. I pushed back against him, moving in sync even as I choked out breaths, reveling in the feeling of him being so rough, not holding back.

“O-oh,” I cried out after one particularly harsh thrust had the couch moving forward, making me arch my back even further. My muscles clenched around Braun’s thick length as I moaned beneath him, aching for release.

A few more thrusts before Braun was growling a command into my ear. “Now.”

I almost let out a sob of relief as I moved one hand from the back of the couch to my clit, rubbing harshly against myself to keep the pace with Braun’s thrusts. I needed to come badly, as soon as possible. One more hard thrust, my fingers rolling my clit, and I was coming hard around Braun. I cried out, voice hoarse as I came.

Braun was right behind me, his hips rutting harshly against mine thrice more before he was coming, biting down onto my shoulder to keep quiet. His hand slowly fell from my neck while he pressed kisses to the same place he had just bitten down on. I sucked in deep breaths, lungs burning.

This was exactly what I needed, all the anger and frustration melted out of my body leaving behind a sense of satisfaction. There was a tired smile on my face when Braun turned me around to face him, eyes scanning my face.

“Do you wanna tell me what that was about?” he asked, voice once more soft and caring, the harshness fading away all at once.

“I just - you didn’t answer the phone today. But you tweeted. And I’ve just been in a funk all week and I needed…Something. You,” I explained, wrapping my arms around his middle to press my face into his chest.

“I had spotty service, you know how airports are,” he explained, wrapping his own arms around me and holding me close. “My phone never rang.”

“Oh.” My voice sounded small, unlike me. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Braun whispered into my hair, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. “I love you. And I’m always here to help work you out of a bad mood, no matter what the cause of it is.”

“I love you, too,” I whispered into his chest, feeling a smile break out onto my face. I felt comfortable now, back to normal, all previous moodiness gone. I melted even further into Braun’s embrace, thankful for how understanding he was.

In the next moment, I was up in his arms as he carried me to the bedroom. “Go to sleep,” he said after tucking me into the covers, making sure I was comfortable. “You’ve had a long week.”

I wrapped my limbs around his, legs tangling together under the blanket as I fell asleep propped up on his chest. Everything was back to normal, and I couldn’t be happier.


End file.
